


What’s wrong, Peter Parker?

by CastielsLightBlindsMe



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Kinda. It’s not his fault. But stil., M/M, Mind Control, Peter is smol and needs to be protected, Peter messed up, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsLightBlindsMe/pseuds/CastielsLightBlindsMe
Summary: In a world where the Avengers decide hiring a fifteen year old kid isn’t the best decision from a moral view point, Peter Parker grows up raltively normally as a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. But he wants more, and without the possibility of becoming an Avenger, he finds another way to follow in Tony Stark’s footprints: MIT.But trouble seems to find him wherever he goes, and no matter how hard he tries to warn anyone, no one seems to notice that something is up with not only Peter Parker, but MITs most gifted, high achieving students.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a result of an Omegle RP, and they suggested I write a fanfic. I’m about to start my A levels, so naturally, I agreed! 
> 
> The first part is in SMS format because why not.

[17:03] Happy, you were pretty shit at it before, but if this is still your number I need you to put me in contact with one of the Avengers. Any of them. As a matter of urgency. Just have them call me. PP

[19:17] And why should I do that kid? Need to impress your friends or something? Look, you just weren’t the right fit for the avengers. You were too... easily influenced. HH

[19:19] I’m serious, Happy. It doesn’t even have to be Tony. Give me Wanda or someone who can help me. PP

[19:34] Seriously, kid, I'm not just a driver anymore, I'm Head of Security, and that means I'm not forwarding you to anyone just because you asked. -HH

[19:34] You’re not special. You were vetted for the avengers and didn’t get in. You’re as high up on my priorities as Stark’s next fling. -HH

[19:35] I got in to MIT and I’m pretty sure someone is using the smartest students to do messed up stuff. Me included. PP

[19:40] Very funny, kid. Creative. MIT is a respected university, what sort of 'messed up stuff' could they make you do? Your homework? -HH

[19:42] I didn’t say the university, I said someone. PP

[19:45] They asked us to design something that could ‘shoot down any flying object, you know, think iron man’. We couldn’t say no. PP

[19:45] What sort of classes are you taking? Weapons design? Are you doing that thing where you technically tell the innocent truth but make it sound sinister so I put you in contact with Stark? -HH

[19:46] And by couldn’t I mean literally. I tried several times. It was like my body and mind was thinking and working but I was watching it from behind a screen. PP

 

[19:50] It was in the extra credit class. There was no professor or anything there, it was just like we all suddenly knew what we were doing. PP

[20:04] Happy? PP

After fifteen minutes, Peter gave up, throwing his phone on to the bed and pacing the small room he’d been given. It was a single room, courtesy of the ‘Dean of Extracurricular activities’. Peter hasn’t known they even had one of those, but every suspicious thought he had or move he made to change back to his shared room was shut down immediately. 

He felt a familiar tension rise in the base of his skull, but before he knew it his phone was ringing, and he jumped on to the bed, hitting ‘accept’ on the unknown number, praying for the best. Before he could get a word in, the man on the other end spoke, and Peter could have jumped for joy. 

“So you think this is a team up or something? A professor and some sort of super-villain? Or a one man job?” Came Tony Stark’s voice from the other end, a weird mix between concerned and indifferent. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark. It’s been a-“ Peter couldn’t even get the words out before he was cut off once again, and he sighed. Stark definitely wasn’t calling because it was Peter, then. He was just interested in the mystery. 

“Do you think someone’s watching you? Is there anyone that makes... I don’t know? Your spidey senses tingle? Catches your eye? Not in the fun way.” 

Peter found himself chuckling. He barely knew the man, but already had a sense of ‘that’s so Tony’ wash over him. “No, I’ve been trying to work it out and all I can think is the De-“ this time he cut himself off, his throat drying up and mouth snapping closed, his eyes widening a little as he fought to take control of his voice again. 

“Peter? You okay kid? Anyway Wanda and I are coming to get you, she should be-“ 

“Fuck off.” Peter laughed, a disbelieving tone evident in his voice as he cut the older man off, “you can’t seriously believe me? Fuck, you’re gullible.” He laughed, shaking his head in glee. Even though he was laughing, Peter didn’t find it funny, his voice saying things and portraying emotions that he had no control over. He tried to open his mouth of his own accord, but nothing worked. Not unless...

“Next thing you know you’ll be making a link between the fact we all got vaccinations with the same doctor. What? Some sort of mind control? You’ve been in this business way to long, Stark.” He mocked, finally feeling a sense of achievement. He didn’t know whether it was his spider powers letting him break through the buffer, or some sort of loophole, but committing to insulting Stark seemed to allow him to share a few sentences with him before he was locked out again. It was like he was a mouth piece for what someone else wanted to say. 

“Peter. You better not be fucking with me, kid.” Tony’s voice came across harsh but cautious, and Peter prayed it was because the man was listening out for something. 

“Or what? You’ll do what you did to Bucky to me? Beat me up nice and good? You’re pathetic.” Peter laughed, snapping the phone shut before he knew what he was doing, leaving him praying that Tony understood his reference. 

He found himself walking the the mirror, looking intently at his reflection, a terrifying smirk on his face as he met his own eyes. “You’re going to pay for that, Peter Parker.” He heard his voice say, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Tony and the not so good, very bad day.

“Tony, this is ridiculous. The kid literally said that he was playing you along. You pissed him off and he felt inadequate and now he wants attention. There’s nothing more to it.” 

Tony huffed, stopping his packing up to turn to Steve Rodgers, glaring at him. “Yeah, of course. How could I be so stupid? The kid insinuated there was some sort of mind control shit going on, but I should definitely believe it when his personality does a complete 180 and he tells me he’s lying.” he told the other man, glaring for another long moment before turning away, continuing with his packing. “Wanda and I are going. Natasha is meeting us there with Clint this afternoon. If he is lying then I’ll kick his ass and come back. If he’s not, I’ll kick someone else’s ass and bring him back. Either way, I need to do some ass kicking. You’re welcome to join.”

“Or you could just play it by ear, Stark. Are you sure you don’t feel bad for leaving him and want to convince yourself that he still needs y-“

Tony shot back around, squaring up to the (annoyingly) taller man, glaring in to his eyes. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You haven’t spoken to me about what happened in Berlin, you weren’t there when I made the decision to let him be a kid. Don’t tel me how I feel.” He spat, glaring for another moment before picking up his suitcase, placing on his sunglasses. “I’d have thought you of all people would know how this feels. If you change your mind, you’re welcome to join us.” 

Steve rolled his eyes “Tony, I-“

“Mr. Stark. I thought it would be of interest to know that The Massachusetts Institute of Technology has issued a statement this morning. Would you like me to read it?” came FRIDAYS voice. Tony had to smirk, she was a lot more effective at shutting Steve up than he was. “Go ahead.” 

“Of course, boss. ‘At seven o’clock this morning, the bodies of four faculty members and three students were found at various points on campus. Those among the dead were President Reif, the Dean of Students, and the student body president. These deaths appear to be suspicious in nature, and a full scale investigation is being launched by Homeland Security.’.”

Tony stared at Steve throughout FRIDAY’s speech, hiding his shock and anger as best as he could, before moving towards the door. “FRIDAY, send Fury a full transcript of my conversation with Mr. Parker from last night.” He ordered, pausing at the door and taking a deep breath, turning back to Steve. “The kid is taking the attention seeking a hit far, don’t you think?” He asked, before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget, feel free to comment below if you want to have a say in the direction this story takes!
> 
> Alternatively, message me on tumblr: @whizzersass

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m about to start exams, as stated, and I’m not the best at keeping up with storylines unless they’re in an RP. 
> 
> So if anyone would like to continue this and RP it with me, the show can go on! I’ll obviously credit you and add it all together in to continuous prose, but it’ll just give me the motivation to continue with the story!
> 
> Lots of love ❤️


End file.
